Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle side airbag device and a manufacturing method of a side airbag.
Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 5141674 describes a side airbag that receives a supply of gas from an inflator and inflates and deploys at the side of a vehicle seat. The side airbag includes a tether (partition cloth) that extends in a straight line along the seat front-rear direction and partitions the side airbag up and down. A non-return valve is integrally formed to the tether, and configuration is such that internal pressure becomes higher at a lower section side of the side airbag.